Cumberland County, North Carolina
Cumberland County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. It is part of the Fayetteville, North Carolina, Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2000, the population was 302,963. Its county seat is Fayetteville . As of 2010 Cumberland County had a population of 319,431.2010 Census population and ethnicity chart for Cumberland County History The county was formed in 1745 from Bladen County. It was named for Prince William Augustus, Duke of Cumberland (1721-1765), captain-general of the British army and victorious commander at the Battle of Culloden. In 1771 parts of Cumberland County, Johnston County, and Orange County were combined to form Wake County. In July 1784 the western part of Cumberland County became Moore County; the eastern part became Fayette County in honor of the Marquis de la Fayette, but the name Cumberland County was restored three months later. In 1855 the northern part of Cumberland County became Harnett County. Finally, in 1911 parts of Cumberland County and Robeson County were combined to form Hoke County. Law and government Cumberland County is a member of the regional Mid-Carolina Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.87%) is water. Townships The county is divided into eleven townships: Beaver Dam, Black River, Carvers Creek, Cedar Creek, Cross Creek, Eastover, Gray's Creek, Manchester, Pearces Mill, Rockfish, and Seventy-First. Adjacent counties *Harnett County, North Carolina - north *Sampson County, North Carolina - east *Bladen County, North Carolina - south *Robeson County, North Carolina - southwest *Hoke County, North Carolina - west *Moore County, North Carolina - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 302,963 people, 107,358 households, and 77,619 families residing in the county. The population density was 464 people per square mile (179/km²). There were 118,425 housing units at an average density of 181 per square mile (70/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 55.15% White, 34.90% Black or African American, 1.55% Native American, 1.88% Asian, 0.30% Pacific Islander, 3.13% from other races, and 3.09% from two or more races. 6.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. By 2005 Cumberland County's population was 51.5% non-Hispanic whites. It was 36.7% African-American. 6.4% of the population was Latino. 3.1% of the population reported more than one race. 2.1% of the population was Asian. 1.7% of the population was Native American. There were 107,358 households out of which 39.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.90% were married couples living together, 15.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.70% were non-families. 22.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county the population was spread out with 27.90% under the age of 18, 13.70% from 18 to 24, 32.90% from 25 to 44, 17.80% from 45 to 64, and 7.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 102.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,466, and the median income for a family was $41,459. Males had a median income of $28,308 versus $22,379 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,376. About 10.40% of families and 12.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.80% of those under age 18 and 13.70% of those age 65 or over. Education Cumberland County is home to Fayetteville State University (an HBCU in the CIAA Conference), Methodist University (a member of the USA South Athletic Conference), and Fayetteville Technical Community College. The Cumberland County School system is the fourth largest Public school system in the state of North Carolina. There are 15 high schools in Cumberland County: Cape Fear, Cross Creek Early College, Douglas Byrd, E.E. Smith, Fuller Performance Learning Center, Gray's Creek, Howard Health and Life Sciences, Jack Britt, Massey Hill Classical, Pine Forest, Reid Ross Classical, Seventy-First, South View, Terry Sanford, and Westover. Cities, towns, communities, and bases *Eastover *Falcon *Fayetteville *Fort Bragg *Godwin *Hope Mills *Linden *Pope AFB *Spring Lake *Stedman *Vander *Wade See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cumberland County, North Carolina References External links *Cumberland County government official website *Cumberland County Schools *Cumberland County Business Council *Cumberland County Job Listings Category:Cumberland County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Fayetteville, North Carolina metropolitan area Category:Established in 1754